


Promises

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I don't really know how to describe it..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, Please read the first chapter., Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Romance, Shiro is not a clone because I can't handle that, Their in love but they won't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Lotor and Allura grew up together as the best of friends.  At least, until Honerva fell ill.  After that, they saw less and less of each other.  And then Daibazaal was destroyed and the war started.  Allura was put in the cryopod by her father and Altea was destroyed.  Now, 10,000 years later, Allura has awoken and fought the Galra Empire beside the new Paladins of Voltron, believing her childhood friend dead like Altea.  You can imagine her surprise when she's suddenly reunited with the Galra Prince.ORThe AU no one asked for where Lotor and Allura grew up together as best friends before the war tore them apart.  Since this wouldn't change much, if anything, before Lotor shows up and helps the Paladins, this will be picking up at the end of Season 4 Episode 6.  In case you are wondering, I think Allura wouldn't change anything because she herself wouldn't want to believe it was actually the Lotor she knew fighting against them and Lotor wouldn't realize that Allura was alive.  Also, the original Paladins will return eventually.





	1. Reunion

"Attention Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters-" Allura's mind stopped focusing on the words and zeroed in on the voice.  A part of her denied it, believed it couldn't be true.  But the voice,  _that_ voice,  _his_ voice, she would never mistake it.  Memories of running through castles and over rocky fields and rolling, grassy hills flitted through her mind, laughs of children not understanding what they would soon lose echoing through her mind.  When she finally came back to herself, she forced herself to focus on the words and not the voice.  "-I think it is time we had a discussion."

By now the Lions had arrived back at the Castle and she had rushed to the bridge, the Paladins looking at her for an answer.  She hoped that her voice and hand didn't shake too much as she made her next move.  "Permission to land safely on the Castle of Lions granted." She spoke and she felt her mouth moving but she felt...  Disconnected, still stuck processing what was going on - the fact that he was alive.

"Thank you." He replied, his ship beginning to gently steer towards the Castle at a slow pace.  She wondered if he recognized her voice the way she recognized his.

As soon as the ship was landing she was running, feet barely touching the ground.  Somewhere it reminded her of the times when she'd seen Zarkon's ship landing before the war had started, when she couldn't help herself and would run to greet the Galra so that she could find Lotor just a few minutes earlier.  Now though, she was running to see if it was really him.

The ship's ramp lowered and a man with long limbs, flowing white hair, pointed ears, light purple skin, and a deceptively lean build walked out.  She stumbled over herself for a moment despite the fact she'd been expecting him before moving impossibly fast.  His head turned to her, eyes widening, but despite his surprise at seeing her and her fast approach, when she reached him and threw her arms around him in a hug, he stayed upright, arms looping loosely around her.

"A-Allura?" He stammered as she pulled away.

She nodded, smiling, "I can't believe this..." She whispered, eyes scanning him.  He was taller now, nearly a head and a half taller then her, unlike when they were kids and looking at each other nearly evenly and taller just in general.  She didn't know why she was surprised but she was and yet she couldn't stop grinning because suddenly the war seemed so much more  _winnable._

He lifted his hand, cupping her cheek gently and she leaned into it.  His clawed finger stroked her cheek with that familiar impossible gentleness as she took in his face for what must have been the millionth time but felt like the first.  The high cheekbones, pointed Altean ears, gentle lips curved up in a small smile.  It struck her again how  _Altean_ he looked.  Honestly, if he had Altean markings he might be able to pass for a pureblood Altean.

"I thought you'd..." He shook his head, smile gone, unable to finish.

"I thought you had too." She confessed.

"Then at least we thought the same of each other's fate." He said with a small smile returning.

"What the quiznack is going on!?!" Lance screeched and Allura and Lotor practically leaped apart.  As she spun around, Allura didn't miss how his hand had strayed to his blade's hilt in alarm.  She was almost bracing herself in front of him, as if for a fight, as she faced the four Paladins.  Shiro looked like he had just intruded on something but curious, Hunk looked similar only with discomfort instead of curiosity, Lance looked somewhere between shocked and outraged, and Pidge just looked intrigued.  Coran entered more slowly, smiling and giving a wide wave to Lotor that was just so  _Coran_.

"Uh..." Was all Lotor could manage and for someone who was usually so sure with his words Allura almost laughed like she always did when he got tongue-tied or hesitated in an answer.

"We go way back..." Allura offered, trailing.  If 'way' meant over 10,000  _years_ back...  Then yes, they went 'way' back.

"What do you mean?" Pidge inquired.

"Should we not get to that discussion that he wanted?  Surely this can wait until later!" She said, voice far too high pitched.

She tried to walk past them only for Lance to leap in front of her.  "Nope, nuh-uh.  Not until you two tell us why you're so cuddly, especially when he's  _Galra_."

"I take offense to that."

Allura jumped again, head swiveling to see Keith leaning on the wall nearby.

"I told you, we go way back." She said.

"What does that mean?!?" Lance burst and Allura was already frustrated with the Red Paladin's antics.

Lotor came to her side luckily, resting his hand on her shoulder with a questioning look.  Just like she always had, she could read perfectly well what he was silently asking.  She gave a slight nod.

Lotor looked back to Lance, "Allura and I met before the war between Galra and Alteans started.  We were both children at the time and became fast friends."

"Not  _fast_ , just best." Allura said, smiling at Lotor with her eyes glimmering with amusement.

 _Fast_ was not a good way to describe their friendship.  He had been shy and reserved when she had first met him, even trying to dodge conversations with her.  But she was stubborn and determined and eventually got him to open up and let her in.  Underneath the evasion, she had found her best friend.

Lotor chuckled slightly, "After we started talking it was fast." He argued.

"Gross!" Lance burst.

Allura glared at the former Blue Paladin, causing him to flinch backwards.

"Anyways, we really should talk.  I don't think talking about our history is what Lotor had in mind." Allura tried and was relieved when everyone but Lance agreed instantly.


	2. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins (plus Keith) have the discussion Lotor came for, while trying to ignore what had been revealed about Allura's past.

Allura and Lotor settled at the table.  Much to the displeasure of the Prince and Princess, they were sitting on opposite sides of the table, though at least they were directly across from each other.

Keith had contacted Kollivan to see what the Blade leader wanted him to do about the discussion, and had been told to stay in the meeting and represent the Blades in this discussion.  He was now sitting beside Shiro at the end of the table.

As for the other three Paladins, they were sitting in various places around the table, Lance having insisted he sit beside Lotor.

Allura let out a breath, trying to grasp the formal tone needed for this meeting.  "Prince Lotor, you asked to speak with us?" She asked.

She could have sworn Lotor started to roll his eyes before thinking better of it, and nodded, "Yes Princess, I did." He replied, voice smooth as usual.

She nodded, "And what, may I ask, do you wish to speak with us about?"

Now he looked slightly annoyed, though quickly schooled his features, "As you may have heard, I've been banished from the Galra Empire and declared a traitor." His eyes flashed with an emotion Allura couldn't quite place, "It has not been my intention, even before that, to destroy Voltron.  Unlike most of the Galra under my father-"

"Wait!" Lance cried suddenly, "Father?!?  Your father is Zarkon!?"

Allura couldn't help but sigh through her nose, "Yes Lance, his father is Zarkon." A burst of anger erupted in her stomach, "Not that you'd ever know, he's nothing like that monster." Allura added angrily.

Lotor gave her a small smile and she relaxed instinctively.  "Anyways, my goals do not align with my father's at any degree.  I would much rather form an alliance with Voltron, bring an end to Zarkon's reign, and bring a new era to the Galra Empire.'

Shiro nodded, thoughtful as always, "Seems like you'd be a powerful ally.  I mean, Prince of the Galra Empire.  I'm assuming you'd take the throne if Zarkon was overthrown?"

Lotor nodded, "Not without challenge but yes, I would."

"How do we know you wouldn't stab us in the back?" Keith asked, distrustful as usual.

Shiro rested his hand on the younger's shoulder, "Allura seems to trust him."

"Allura knew him 10,000 years ago." Keith argued.

Shiro glanced away, the point too true for even him to argue against.

Lotor nodded, "I understand your doubt Keith and you all have the right to be distrustful of me, however I will tell you all this.  I have no intention of betraying any of you or Allura.  My father as wronged me and the rest of the Galra once too often, not to mention the rest of the Universe."

Keith gave a slight nod, "And if you become Emperor, what of the Blades of Marmora?  Or the rest of the rebel groups?  What of those who have been forced to join the Galra Empire?"

Lotor nodded, "The Blades, declared traitors by my father, will be embraced by me as allies and they will be safe.  The same goes for the rest of the rebels.  All planets of the Galra Empire will be allowed to leave if they wish and to the best of my abilities, I will help planets in need."

Keith nodded, seemingly satisfied, "Alright.  I don't see any problems in agreeing to the alliance."

"Wait, so just like that?  He could be lying!" Lance burst.

Lotor nodded, "I could be, or I could be willing to give you as much knowledge on the Galra Empire as I can."

Allura nodded, "It's settled.  Lotor, we gree to form an alliance with you.  Since it seems that you don't have any place to stay comfortably, not to mention safely, you'll stay here in the Castle of Lions." She said, standing, "Lotor, if you'll come with me, I'll show you to where you can stay."

"Oh no!" Lance exclaimed, flying up as Lotor stood more slowly.  "You are not going with him alone anywhere!"

For the briefest moment Allura let her temper explode, finally having had enough of Lance's snide comments and pointed looks and statements, "Lance, I trust him fully.  He may be half-Galra but he's my oldest and dearest friend." She snapped, spinning and heading off, knowing Lotor would follow her.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lance exclaimed and she spun back around.  He recoiled backwards before staightening.  "You haven't seen him in 10,000 years!  You have no idea what he's even capable of now!  He's not the boy you used to know Allura!  We can't trust him!"

Allura glared at him, Lotor shifting backwards slightly, already knowing that a fury storm was coming, and the rest of the Paladins seemed on edge to.  "You forget yourself Paladin!" She spat, "Lotor may have changed, but there are some things that never change!  And even if you don't trust him, I'd trust him with my life." She half-spat, half-snarled.  And then, she whisked around and stormed from the room, hearing Lotor's light footsteps following her.

They didn't speak for about a minute before he broke the anger-filled silence.  "Allura, you can't blame him - or any of the others - for having doubts about my true intentions."

She let out a breath, why did he always have to be so level-headed and honest?  Even when they were kids, if she'd get upset he'd find someway to calm her down, or point out why she shouldn't have gotten quite so angry.  "I know." She admitted, looking up at him, "But I can't help it.  You were one of the most important people in my eyes back then, having you back now...  I'm just glad we're on the same side."

He smiled and nodded, "Agreed." He murmured softly.

She guided him to the room across from her's, it would be nice to have him close, and opened the door.  Much like her own room, it was much larger than most of the quarters on the Castle, and furnished with a small walk-in closet, a large bed, a bathroom (like all of the quarters), a mirror, and a dresser.

"I hope you'll be comfortable." She murmured, almost nervous, "If you need anything, at any time of the day or night, my room is just across the hall." She added.

He smiled, taking her hand with one of his and cupping her cheek in the other, "Thank you Allura.  This is more than I can say I deserve."

She smiled, "It's nothing Lotor.  Really." She insisted.

He gave a small smile back, "Then I'll be glad to be spending time with you again, even if it is far more formal than before." He murmured.

She nodded in silent agreement.  Neither realized that they were slowly closing the distance between them until they heard Coran's whistle broke the gentle silence.

The jerked apart, both of them blushing brightly, as they looked away from th other.

Allura cleared her throat, "It's getting late, I'll see you in the morning Lotor." She mumbled, still blushing, and quickly dashed out of the door.  Lotor stared after her, a longing look on his face, before he shook his head and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also being posted on the Voltron Amino (link). Amino is getting updated earlier then this is and I will also be releasing teasers, Q&A, as well as other thing exclusively to Amino. The link above will lead you straight to my Amino profile.


End file.
